Caballero
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Sasuke tenía pruebas por todo su cuerpo de que su prometido era como un animal salvaje a la hora de hacerlo suyo. Naruto Namikase es un caballero es lo que todas las chicas decían, es por lo que muchos donceles estaban locos por él, claro aparte de ese cuerpo de infarto. Sin embargo nadie, repito nadie conoce al verdadero Naruto. Nadie más que el.


**Hola, la inspiración llego hizo de las suyas, hizo sufrir a mis dedos y este fue el resultado.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ñ_Ñ**

Estaban casi todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano de la más prestigiosa escuela de Japón "konoha"; reunidos en medio del campo, hace 10 minutos que las prácticas habían terminado pero el cansancio y el tema de conversación los mantenían sentados en el pasto, ¿y cuál era ese gran tema? Tenía que ser uno muy importante.

Claro que sí, y era él Porque todas las chicas y donceles del instituto estaban locas y locos por su queridísimo capitán y _Quarterback_; el que por cierto no se encontraba ahí.

-el es fuerte y musculoso- dijo Chōji- pero yo lo soy más, estoy en la línea ofensiva, entonces que alguien me explique por favor… ¿por qué Ino está detrás de él y no de mi? -

- las mujeres son problemáticas- dijo un chico de coleta suspirando y con cara de aburrimiento- yo soy más inteligente que él y a Temari le parece increíble la forma de dirigirnos y sus métodos de ataque-

- pero de que te quejas Shikamaru, te ofrecieron esa posición y no quisiste, dijiste que era problemático y tomaste el puesto de pateador –dijo un peli rojo- además deja de hablar así de Temari, aunque te doy la razón mi hermana es problemática-

- es mucho trabajo y responsabilidad el del Quarterback – dijo Shikamaru recostándose en el pasto para observar las nubes, ignorando el otro comentario de su futuro cuñado -

- pues si las mujeres están así, los donceles están peor, Lee le sigue pidiendo ayuda con sus tareas a pesar de que yo me ofrezco a ayudarle – dijo un ojiperla-

- qué bueno que yo no tengo que preocuparme, mi Hinata me es fiel además de que ella si es mi novia; deberían pedirles de una forma romántica que sean sus parejas- dijo un chico con una gran sonrisa y triángulos pintados en la mejilla-

- Ni así te salvas Kiba –dijo el pelirrojo con una risa burlona – Hinata parece desmayarse de felicidad cada vez que nuestro capitán le habla –ante lo dicho todos reían mientras que Kiba volteaba el rostro y arrancaba los pastos con furia-

- cállate Gaara es mi prima de quien hablas- dijo el ojiperla-

-tranquilo Neji- dijo Gaara- solo que hay que bajar de su nube a Kiba -

-acaso no te enoja que Sai le sonría coquetamente y le haga preguntas tan… ya sabes – dijo Kiba como desquite al pelirrojo pero este no respondió solo cerró los ojos, pero su ceja derecha temblaba insistentemente-

- Naruto además de nuestro capitán es nuestro amigo, nunca haría algo contra nosotros- le respondió Gaara-

- lo sabemos pero eso no quita los deseo de golpearlo por tener la atención de todos y todas las bellezas del instituto- hablo Chōji-

- ja ja ja recuerdan lo que le dijo Sai hace unos 3 días – dijo divertido Kiba mientras los otros riendo llenando de coraje a Gaara-

- si le dijo "Naruto-kun leí en un libro que los mejores amantes son los de cabello azabache, ojos negros y piel pálida y por supuesto que sean donceles, así como yo" mientras le sonreía y se señalaba así mismo –dijo Shikamaru y todos asentían y se retorcían de la risa al ver el rostro del pelirrojo-

- lo más gracioso fue cuando llegaste casi mágicamente demostrando tu habilidad de corredor y empujaste de forma brusca a Naruto alejándolo del azabache y le pediste mostrarte ese libro, mientras te ignoraba e iba a socorrer a Naruto –

-Ok, ya basta no es por presumir pero estoy preparando algo grandioso, no hay forma de que Sai me rechace –dijo Gaara confiado con una sexi sonrisa-

-Pues bien por ti ya iba siendo hora –le dijo kiba- y los demás deberían seguir tu ejemplo y no estar de cobardes como esperando a que alguien llegue y se los vuele- regaño Kiba-

- a propósito, por que se ha ido tan pronto Naruto, ahora que lo pienso toda la semana se ha estado hiendo temprano, siendo que ya no tenemos más clases – pregunto Shikamaru-

- por estar dormido en clases no lo supiste- le dijo Neji-

- al tener excelentes calificaciones y ser el presidente estudiantil, Kakashi sensei le ha encargado que oriente a sasuke Uchiha, parece ser que reprobó el examen – dijo Gaara-

- pero si Uchiha es uno de los más inteligentes, acaso lo hizo a propósito para estas con Naruto y llevarle ventaja a los demás –dijo shikamaru mientras bostezaba-

- no, acuérdense que el mes pasado estuvo faltando mucho a clases –dijo Gaara – mi hermano Kankuro me pedio darle los apuntes, es amigo de Itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke y este le dijo que se estuvo enfermando mucho y por eso falto tanto –

-han… -respondieron a coro –

- entonces por que reprobó, es muy inteligente con tus notas debió estar bien –dijo Neji –

- es que no acepto mis notas, dijo que él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie; no acepto mi ayuda y parece ser que no se acerco a nadie y como la prueba fue un examen sorpresa – el pelirrojo les dijo levantando los hombros como una muestra de que no le importaba-

- aun no puedo creer que Naruto pueda con todo – dijo shikamaru – que flojera –

- no sé de dónde saca tanta energía – dijo kiba-

- porque no nos vamos de parrando hoy –dijo gaara- al fin y al cabo hoy es viernes –

- estoy de acuerdo – nos lo merecemos dijo Neji y todos estuvieron de acuerdo-

Entre relajos, peleas y bromas los chicos se encaminaron a las duchas, tenían que apresurarse ya era un poco tarde y seguro eran los últimos en la escuela, ya que los demás clubes cerraban antes, el equipo de futbol americano era el orgullo de konoha, por lo tanto sus prácticas eran más duras y exigentes.

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos salones de clases, un hermoso doncel azabache parecía estar en otro mundo, que por ratos se sonrojaba y hablaba como loco. Se notaba desde lejísimos sus nervios.

-ya basta sasuke – se decía así mismo el azabache – como es posible que te comportes así, no es la primera vez que lo esperas… - cerro lo ojos respiro hondo y después lo soltó suavemente-

Abrió los ojos y observo el gran pizarrón de enfrente, estaba sentado justo en el pupitre de enfrente, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, checo la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del salón, sabía que las practicas ya habían terminado solo era cuestión de un par de minutos para que llegara debía relajarse.

Por que se sentía así, al fin y al cabo Naruto era su compañero de salón, su amigo y su prometido aunque nadie lo sabía, bueno según Naruto solo Gaara. Le daba coraje cuando todos y todas esa locas se le acercaban de más, pero le daba más coraje que él las alejara de esa forma tan suave, así nunca lo dejarían en paz.

Naruto Namikase es un caballero es lo que todas las chicas decían, es por lo que muchos donceles estaban locos por él, claro aparte de ese cuerpo de infarto, esos ojos de un azul zafiro, voz ronca muy varonil, esa gran altura, esos fuertes brazos (muchos deseaban ser el balón de futbol solo para ser tocados y tocadas por el), ese cabello rubio que parecía brillar bajo los rayos del sol y esa boca por la que muchos matarían y que el disfrutaba tanto. Sin embargo nadie, repito nadie conoce al verdadero Naruto.

Nadie sabe lo mucho que se esfuerza tanto física como psicológicamente por conseguir sus metas; lo creen súper inteligente, pero el estudia horas para en un futuro tener el puesto de su padre en el imperio Namikase.

Los padres de ambos estudiaron en este mismo instituto y fueron grandes amigos, su mama y la de el se quieren mucho, tanto que su mayor deseo era emparejar a sus hijos, ese deseo se les cumplió cuando llegaron ellos; él un doncel según tía Kushina perfecto para su Naruto y sus padres estaban totalmente de acuerdo. De niños no se negaron pues no sabían nada de esos temas y cuando crecieron lo aceptaron de inmediato al menos el. No imaginaba un futuro sin Naruto.

Esas costumbres habían desaparecido y aunque por ratos parecía enojado, la realidad era otra por que en verdad soñaba con ser esposo de Namikase Naruto; crecieron como los grandes amigos y a los 9 años un niño, un estúpido niño lo hiso llorar, se burlo de él, le dijo que era un raro, que alguien normal no se comería los tomates como si se tratara de una manzana, se lo dijo frente a muchos niños que empezaron a burlarse de él, siendo un niño consentido y pequeño acostumbrado a que todos lo amen y lo defiendan no aguanto y lloro; lloraba mientras les gritaba que se callaran pero no parecían hacerle caso, y entonces llego se príncipe azul a rescatarlo, el rubio parecía brillar mientras ahuyentaba a todos y los amenazaba con golpearlos si no lo dejaban en paz, ese fue el día que se enamoro de Naruto.

Cuando estuvieron solos se le acerco y le pregunto lo que había pasado, y mientras el rubio se secaba las lagrimas le empezó a contar, toda tristeza desapareció cuando el rubio le dijo de manera tierna que era cierto, que no cualquiera se podría comer un tomate como él pero que eso lo hacía especial y unico, después le prometió que a la salida le compraría un tomate como recompensa y le juro que siempre lo defendería. Le dijo que cuando fueran grandes seria su esposo y él como el hombre de familia debía protegerlo.

Despertó con el ruido de la puerta abrirse, observo al chico parecía agitado sus manos estaban en sus rodillas y su rostro estaba agachado seguro se vino corriendo, además de que su cabello estaba húmedo seguro se baño antes de venir, el joven cerró la puerta suavemente, un escalofrió recorrió la columna del azabache; todos decían que Naruto Namikase era un caballero y lo era, pero cuando se encontraban totalmente solos y sin que él tuviera una vía de escape, Naruto Namikase el caballeroso se transformaba y se convertía en el ser mas pervertido, masoquista e insaciable amante del mundo a claro y en un maestro sumamente estricto.

El Sasuke Uchiha era la presa, no sabía si sentir miedo o felicidad por haber reprobado ese estúpido examen de economia. Hace una semana empezaron sus clases con el rubio, así es señores, señoras y donceles el pasado lunes el había perdido su virginidad con su futuro esposo y cada día hasta el día de hoy lo había reclamado como suyo; ¿que si había aprendido la lección?, claro que había aprendido y de una forma un poco dolorosa, pero juraba que jamás en la vida volvería a reprobar ningún examen, a menos que el rubio estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a cursar.

-hola Sasuke – le hablo el rubio poniéndose derecho, tembló al ver esos ojos carentes de ternura y comprensión, ese azul zafiro parecía tomar tonos rojizos, trago saliva y los nervios volvieron – te traigo dos buenas y dos malas noticias, ¿Cuáles quieres escuchar primero? – al terminar de hablar quedo frente al azabache -

-yo… -dijo con nervios el azabache bajando la mirada, todos decían que era un orgulloso y altanero, si lo vieran ahora no se lo creerían –

-ok, a falta de respuesta te daré las buenas – el rubio sonrió y el azabache asintió- la primera noticia buena es que convencí a kakashi sensei de que te presente nuevamente el examen – el

- gracias -

- la segunda es que hoy es tu ultimo día de clases de matemáticas conmigo – y al otro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio – bien ahora van las malas –el azabache lo observo impaciente-

- la primera es que… -suspenso - será tu última vez en este salón – y una gotita imaginaria apareció en la cabeza del azabache al observar la decepción en el rubio, este lo paro y lo abrazo, por la diferencia de altura la cabeza del azabache quedaba justo encima del pecho del rubio -

- ¿lo entiendes sasuke?, lo siento seguro ya te imaginas la segunda mala noticia –decía el rubio de una forma muy dramática, el azabache se separo un poco de ese cómodo, suave, musculoso y ancho pecho para mirarlo a la cara –

- no me la imagino – respondió, el rubio lo miro como si fuera un monstro de 3 cabezas -

- sasuke, ya no te lo hare aquí- el azabache no entendió hasta después de unos segundos poniéndose rojo como sus amados tomates – hay pobre sasuke –dijo el rubio tomándole de la cabeza con ambas manos y queriéndolo fundir en su pecho - tan bien que estábamos – dijo soltando al azabache de golpe para caminar del escritorio de profesor al otro extremo y de regreso-

- Pero no te preocupes conseguiré otro lugar, aunque este era perfecto – decía mientras se tomaba el mentón, pensando en otras opciones- lo único que nos queda es disfrutar al máximo este ultimo día – y sasuke inconscientemente retrocedió un paso-

-Bien, yo se que ya estas más que preparado para el examen, por lo que hoy nada mas te hare preguntas y te compensare por cada acierto – el azabache asintió – mientras me preparo ponle seguro a la puerta y te quitas la ropa – el azabache asintió, camino puso el seguro no estaba rojo estaba lo que le seguía si es que existe dicho color-

Poco a poco el azabache empezó a quitarse el uniforme del colegio mientras veía como el rubio, se arremangaba la camisa pues esta era manga larga y abría su mochila que estaba sobre la mesa y de este sacaba una hoja y a Kyubi. Cuando el rubio estuvo listo camino y se puso nuevamente frente a sasuke quien se terminaba de quitar los pantalones y con nervio se bajaba la única prenda que lo cubría, quedando frente al rubio como llego al mundo. Supo identificar el deseo y la perversión en esos ojos azules.

-Empecemos sasuke- vio esa perversa sonrisa y esos maliciosos ojos, inconscientemente trato de ocultar su cuerpo con sus manos desnudas – pon tus manos sobre el pupitre –el azabache siguió la orden no sin antes observar a Kyubi un látigo no tan largo y de color negro con rayas naranjas en el mango de un grosor medio pero con la punta delgada – ahora abre un poco las piernas - y ahí estaba otra vez el orgulloso Sasuke abriendo las piernas al rubio –

- Primera pregunta; ¿Qué es la economía? – solo podía escuchar su ronca voz, respondería bien a todas y de esa forma kyubi no tocaría su lastimada piel, no sería la primera vez con kyubi –

-Es la ciencia social que estudia la extracción, producción, intercambio, distribución y consumo de bienes y servicios – respondió seguro el Uchiha –

- bien, te daré tu premio –le dijo el rubio –

- haaaa… - Pobre sasuke, en verdad esperaba algo lindo, lo único que hizo fue gritar de dolor cuando kyubi le azoto la pompa derecha, lagrimas se acumularon en sus obscuros ojos – dijiste que sería un premio – dijo tratando de retenes las lagrimas con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras respiraba un poco mas rápido de lo normal –

- cariño – escucho esa ronca y sensual voz tras de él y sintió como una corriente eléctrica nació en su pene para subir por su columna hasta su cabeza – este es tu premio, tu responderás bien a todas las preguntas, kyubi también quiere participar en tu enseñanza como lo ha hecho en toda la semana, no lo niegues, te encanta ser tocado por kyubi –

- eso… no es cierto – respondió nervioso el azabache –

- que decepción sasuke, eres muchas cosas pero no un cobarde mentiroso – y sasuke se sintió una escoria por lo que le dijo el rubio –

- no, no lo soy. Sigue con la segunda pregunta –

- claro – respondió el rubio, su voz la escucho unos segundos después - La economía puede dividirse en dos grandes campos, ¿Cuáles son? – la voz del rubio se oía muy seria, eso no le gustaba al azabache –

- la microeconomía y la macroeconomía -

- siguiente pregunta –

- espera… y mi… mi premio; necesito de kyubi – dijo con un tono de ruego y hasta el cuello de vergüenza –

- pero me has dicho que… -

- quiero mi premio – exigió el azabache sonrojado, seguro el corazón de sasuke hubiera brincado de felicidad con la sonrisa de Naruto, lástima que no podía verlo pero si escucho como un silbido en el aire antes de sentir un nuevo azote en las nalgas – haaaa… - y todo volvió a la normalidad –

- La que sigue – dijo animado el rubio –

Muchas preguntas llegaron junto con sus respuestas correctas; muchos gritos, una lluvia de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, seguido de una gran tormenta de ruegos e inexplicables sensaciones rebosantes de gozo, parece que no solo amaba a Naruto nuevos sentimientos empezaban a nacer por Kyubi.

-Estás listo sasuke, ya tienes esa materia en tu bolsillos – su voz se oía feliz y el azabache sonrió – seguro que si kyubi hablara y estuviera vivo gritaría lo feliz que lo has hecho sasuke – le dijo recargando su musculoso cuerpo sobre el del azabache, tomando con sus grandes manos la pequeña y desnuda cintura de su amado, restregándose para demostrándole lo contento que estaba su amiguito allí abajo –

Ahhhh…. –jadeo sasuke –

El azabache estaba más que excitado, su pene le dolía desde hace varios minutos y que el rubio le pasara en su trasero tan insistentemente su morral más que parado aun dentro de sus pantalones lo llevaba a la locura.

-Por favor – pedía el azabache –

-Por favor que sasuke – le decía el rubio con la respiración un poco alterada –

-Solo tómame… -le grito sasuke lleno de desesperación –

-Ok –

Y después de eso escucho claramente como el rubio bajaba el cierre del pantalón; soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo al sentir ese trozo tan caliente rozando su culo, mas jadeos llegaron con la tortura al que lo sometía el rubio, al simular penetraciones pasando una y otra vez su gran y ancho pene entre sus nalgas.

-ya basta… por favor, solo métela me lo merezco – las ansias lo estaban matando –

- tienes razón sasuke; te lo has ganado solo déjame alcanzar el lubricante –

El azabache asintió, se sintió solo y abandonado al no sentir el calor de su rubio tras de él, sin cambiar su posición volteo a verlo, se puso como semáforo en rojo al ver lo que vio, su guapo futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos se untaba el lubrícate en todo su palo, deseo poder pasar su lengua sobre él; regreso su vista al frente cuando el rubio regreso a su lugar.

-¿listo? –Pregunto, el otro asintió – bien te preparare –

- no – dijo de inmediato sasuke – si lo haces acabare de inmediato, ya he aguantado mucho, por favor ahorra eso, solo métemela y ya –

- el día de hoy estas muy impaciente, querido – dijo divertido Naruto –

- cállate… es mi premio, yo… decido como lo quiero –

- te va a doler –

- no parecía importante en las ocasiones pasadas – dijo rojo el azabache –

- ji ji ji es cierto, has respondido bien y lo mereces y yo me he esforzado en ayudarte así que también me lo merezco –

- si… - dijo feliz y con una sonrisa tonta sasuke con ojos brillosos –

- aquí voy – le comunico el rubio –

Solo un grito fuerte y largo fue lo que saco sasuke cuando sintió al rubio dentro de el, como queriendo destrozarlo por completo, asiéndose camino por esas estrechas paredes, llegando lo más profundo que podía, lo único que salía de la garganta del pálido eran incoherencias, ruegos por mas, saliva escurrían de sus labios, sus ojos se agrandaban llenos de lagrimas para después caer como una aguas de cascada, las yemas de sus dedos estaban aun mas pálidas por presionar tan fuerte el pupitre como una forma de estar lo más cómodo posible pues las embestidas del rubio eran tan fuertes que cualquiera pensaría que con tanta fuerza acabarían destrozando el podre mueble.

La piel se su cintura estaba roja por la fuerte presión de esas grandes manos, sus nalgas aun estaban rojas gracias a kyubi, habían momentos en los que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo pues el rubio quería llegar mas hondo, como queriendo tocar sus entrañas, pasar su pene por su estomago, por sus tripas, ese loco pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza del azabache.

¿Por cuánto tiempo siguieron así? Ninguno de los 2 podría responder con exactitud, solo sabían que estaban por terminar, la fuerte sensación de gozo les nublaba la mente, los gemidos de sasuke seguían y gruñidos como de una feroz bestia salían de la garganta del rubio, este aumento las embestidas, parecía un animal al penetrar de esa forma a su amante, pero seguro que este no tenia queja alguna, un fuerte grito salió del azabache, la mesa en la estaba tenia la prueba de su gran orgasmo.

Sasuke se derrumbo en el mueble sin importarle ensuciarse con su propia semilla, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, era como un débil muñeco, su garganta estaba dando las ultimas, pues pequeños jadeos salían de el, el rubio aun no terminaba, aun lo seguía embistiendo de esa forma tal salvaje y el azabache empezó a sentir dolor mas no se quejo le hacía feliz tener ese cuerpo y darle placer a su único amor. Aun así deseaba que se corriera rápido el dolor crecía con cada embestida. Y su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Sasuke, sasuke , sasuke, sasuke –es lo único que decía el rubio con cada embestida y fue lo último que dijo al correrse fuertemente saliendo de su cuerpo y asiendo arte sobre la espalda de su amado –

- Naruto … - dijo sasuke en suspiro al sentir algo caliente escurrir por su espalda –

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sasuke fuera de combate? No supo, pero debió haber sido mucho, cuando el rubio le hablo ya estaba cambiado y arreglado, como si nada hubiese pasado, kyubi ya había sido guardado al igual que las notas del rubio.

-Vamos sasuke, yo ya estoy listo recoge tu ropa y vístete ya es muy tarde hay que irnos –

El azabache asintió, se incorporo poco a poco asiendo una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte punzada en su culo, el rubio parecía divertirse por su dolor y esfuerzo al querer recoger su ropa y tratar de vestirse para quedar presentable o pasable en el mejor de los casos.

El rubio solo pensaba en si tenían tiempo de otra ronda, ver ese apetecible culo en su máximo esplendor, al inclinarse a recoger su ropa provoco una punzada en su hombría, bien decía su abuela Tsunade que la edad lo tenía muy caliente. ¡Que! sus abuelos eran tan descarados que ya estaba acostumbrado, el sexo era un tema común y muy hablado en su familia y mas con su abuelo siendo el mayor pervertido del mundo.

Camino lentamente, abrazo suavemente a su prometido y le robo un fogoso beso, al separarse sintió un temblor en el cuerpo del pequeño.

-sasu-chan – le dijo al oído – ¿crees que tenemos tiempo para otra ronda?

- pervertido –dijo un rojo sasuke – seguro que Itachi está por llegar –

- pero ya no tendremos un lugar así para hacerte mío – dijo con berrinche el rubio –

- yo… yo se que encontraras otro lugar –dijo sasuke corriendo la mirada a un costado por la pena – y yo… conseguiré una escusa – y el rubio sonrió, tomo de la mano al azabache y salieron del salón, por ahora se aguantaría pero en verdad que conseguiría un lugar especial para ambos, que sabias palabras le había dicho Sai, ¿debería pedirle prestado ese libro? Todo lo que este le dijo lo tenia sasuke, no perdía nada intentando tal vez ese libro le seria de mucha ayuda–

Sasuke tenía pruebas por todo su cuerpo de que su prometido era como un animal salvaje a la hora de hacerlo suyo. Naruto Namikase es un caballero es lo que todas las chicas decían, es por lo que muchos donceles estaban locos por él, claro aparte de ese cuerpo de infarto, esos ojos de un azul zafiro, voz ronca muy varonil, esa gran altura, esos fuertes brazos, ese cabello rubio que parecía brillar bajo los rayos del sol y esa boca por la que muchos matarían y que el disfrutaba tanto. Sin embargo nadie, repito nadie conoce al verdadero Naruto. Nadie más que el.

**Ñ_Ñ**

**Si les gusto comenten es fácil y llena de gozo a la escritora.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos después.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


End file.
